A Once in an All Time Low Lifetime
by TDIfreak101
Summary: This story includes Jess me , Lizz my awesome best friend ,the All Time Low boys who which may be OOC
1. Dear All Time Low, Count Me In

**August 19, 2010**

_9:56 A.M._

"Woooooahhh! Who is gonna come down my friends? The tickets are down here waiting!" "Come on Lizz! We have to try! Pleaseeee!" I beg my best friend to call in on the phone to try to win the tickets, I've never had much luck when it came to contests but I was determined we could indeed win this one. "All you have to do is sing their hit single "Dear Maria, Count me in!" I look at Lizz with a pleading look. "Listen to the man! It's alllll you have to do!" She looks at me with an eyebrow raised, "If that's allll you have to do, then you do it!" "Potatoes! I'm not doin' that! Pleaaaaase do it for me! For us!" She sighs "Okay….you're lucky I love you." I jump up and down "Yay! Let's go get ready!"

_10:29 A.M._

We go into the radio station and fill out the forms that are required to participate in the competition. "You ready?" I ask her, "Duh, I was born ready" she replies as she casually unbuttons her shirt a little. "Haha well then go get them!" After a few minutes I sit in the lobby as she does her thing twiddling my thumbs waiting. "Wowzers! We have a winner!" I hear on the radio that sits on the counter. Nervously I stand up, then I start pacing, as the lady behind the desk stares at me. A minute later Lizz comes through the door; I look at her like a deer in head lights, then with a questioned look. She nods and I run up and hug her tightly. "HOLY SHIET!" I exclaim. "We get to go? I'm freaking out here why aren't you?" All of sudden she starts jumping "Fuck, fuck…Fuck, We get to see Alex Fuckin' Gaskarth!" I smile and say "I believe his middle name is William, but I'm sure he gets called that a lot."

_12:04 P.M._

"You know the only reason you won is because you had your shirt unbuttoned down to your stomach right?" I smile as I tell her. "One it wasn't down to my stomach and two I know." She giggles. "This is exciting." I say stating the obvious. "Two front row seats and two backstage passes to meet the boys. I'll be breathing Alex's air…I think I just jizzed a little." She says. I laugh and say "Now I can tell Zack that I have seen his penis." She looks at me and we both burst with laughter. "Maybe I'll keep that my dirty little secret." "Yeah, you probably should, which reminds me, do you still have that picture?" She asks "Hell yeah!" I yell.

_4:42 P.M._

"Three more hours till the concert, I can't wait!" I say as Lizz as she puts eye shadow on me. "Hold still unless you want purple blush." She says. "Are you going to do my hair as well?" I ask, "What do you think Jess?" "Good point…What bra should I wear?" "The plain black one, I think." "Yeah, I will." I respond, "I wanna look good everywhere, just in case I get lucky with Jack haha." I say smiling imagining what'd be like.

**A/N: I am aware that is extremely short, I will post more, I just want to see if anyone is intrested (: Thanks! **


	2. Circles around the building

**5:07 P.M.**

We drive down to the Robobank Arena and there are people from the front of the line wrapped all the way around the arena one and a half times. "Holy crap! I am so glad I brought a book." I say in astonishment. "Damnnn! I think you'll have to let us off down the street mom" Lizz says from the front seat to her mum. "Where am I gonna pick you guys up?" "Remember mom we told you a friend will be here whose uncle works here so we'll go home with her." "Oh, well….please be careful guys. Stay with your friend." Her mom says. As Lizz gets out she looks back and says "Please Jessica, keep an eye on Elizabeth." Before I get say anything Lizz opens the back door for me. I nod to Janet in understanding and give her a hug before I get out. "I love you guys; get an autograph for Rachel please!" "We love you too Janet! And I will!" I say shutting the door. I think to myself, why does Janet ask me to look over Lizz, I'm guessing she does the same to her…

"Come on Jess! Let's go!" Lizz yells at me. "I'm coming!" I say catching up to her. We get in line and I know it will be a long wait so I just sit down. Lizz starts talking to some of the people in line. I start reading my book and I get completely absorbed when without me noticing 15 minutes passed and the line is moving I stand up and look up ahead and see people shuffling towards the end of the building, I think to myself "Wow it moves a bunch in one time."

**5:43 P.M.**

Lizz is looking at me peculiarly. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing you just seem less enthusiastic than earlier." "Yeah, I am conserving my energy." I say. "Smartass." "Nay, I speak the truth." "Oh well, good plan I guess." She replies. "Any raccoons around?" I ask. "Yeah…but they are all gay" She tells me. "Figures…" I say shaking my head. "Yep, I know." She says to me. I get my earphones out and put them in my ears and put them up full blast where Alex's sweet voice is the only thing I can hear. The line moves more and more, where soon we are at the point we are in the first line wrapped around the building. I'm increasing getting more and more excited.

**6:24 P.M.**

Thirty more minutes till the concert starts and I feel my heart beating fast. I've only been to one other concert before, one I am not to proud to admit I went to. I know what people think when I say I'm not proud of it; they think I went to go see Justin Bieber. Although I would be ashamed to say I saw him, luckily it wasn't him. It was The Jonas Brothers; it was a month after my surgery. I look down and remember the scars that I hate; one lies on the right of my stomach and one right down the middle starting at my belly button. So annoying. "What's wrong with you Jess?" Lizz asks sitting beside me, "We're in we are going to see them in like twenty minutes and you're not pumped." She says smiling big. "I am not su-"Just when I was about to finish I look up. I see him, I can't believe it. I squint my eyes. Lizz is looking away at other things. I can't move I am stunned. Paralyzed. He is there, really there, there was no denying it. I gasp and it's almost like he hears me; he looks over at me and smiles, I look slightly to my left and right and I see other girls but they all are chatting away and don't even see him. I see him…he sees me, he is smiling…smiling at me. "Is this a dream? No it can't be" I thought. I slightly pinch my arm. I wince slightly and I see him laugh a little, he knows what I am thinking about. Great start into the night I think to myself sarcastically.


End file.
